Future Mcswarek Moments in my mind
by MsJacalina
Summary: Just read it and tell me what you think, I suck at summaries. Just future one-shots based on Sam and Andy and their 4 kids.
1. Chapter 1

_Rookie Blue FanFiction_

_**Characters:**_

_Sam Swarek _

_Andy McNally_

_Drew Jeremy Swarek (12)_

_Raymond Oliver Swarek (8)_

_Jonathan Thomas Swarek (3)_

_Lyla Sarah Swarek (3 months)_

"_Boys be careful around Lyla please.__" __Andy says from the kitchen. She could hear Drew and Raymond rough-housing in the living room, and Lyla was in her seat watching sesame street. Jonathan had been put down for his nap about an hour ago, so it wasn__'__t too noisy, but the boys always practice their jiujitsu on each other and she can hear grunting and their direction on how to get out of a head lock or something. __"__She__'__s 5 feet away. She gets a kick out of this stuff.__" __Drew says, as he pins down his brother. Lyla isn__'__t even interested in sesame street, she__'__s got this grin on her face and laughs every so often at what her brothers are doing. __"__Just don__'__t get too close, she__'__s got some moves of her own.__" __Andy jokes. Sam has been teaching Lyla a few things, actually. He won__'__t let her grow up getting picked on by her brothers, or anyone else for that matter. _

_Andy has been cooking all afternoon. Right when the boys got home from school, they could smell the delicious aroma of Sam__'__s favourite meal- Traditional roast beef dinner, with mashed potatoes, turnip, and carrots, with Yorkshire pudding. It__'__s their anniversary, and Andy wanted to do something nice for when he got home. They both agreed they wouldn__'__t go out this year, because they truly love sharing their nights with their kids. Plus they don__'__t need an excuse like their anniversary to go out to dinner alone. They do that once a month anyways. Dinner is almost ready, and Sam should be home anytime now. He called her from the station to let her know he__'__s picking up dessert and asked if her or the boys wanted anything. __"__No, fridge is fully stocked. Apple flips?__" __Andy asks over the phone. __"__It__'__s tradition. Of course!__" __Sam replied. Ever since the night Andy woke Sam up to surprise her dad for his birthday and got apple flips from the corner variety store, it__'__s all they get for birthday or anniversary dessert. Andy laughs into the phone. __"__Yummy! Alright gotta go, Lyla__'__s crying. I love you. See you soon__" __Andy says and waits for his reply, before hanging up. __"__Okay , I love you too__" __Sam says. Andy checks to see if Lyla is okay. The crying had stopped when she turned the corner toward the living room. __"__Lyla just dropped her pacifier mom, she__'__s okay__" __Raymond says as he hands Lyla the soother. __"__Thanks Ray. Dinner__'__s almost ready. About 5 minutes. Why don__'__t you guys get washed up.__" __Andy says, as she picks Lyla out of her seat. __"__Okay, Jonny__'__s still asleep, we can wake him up if you want__" __Drew says. __"__That__'__s alright Drew, we__'__ll give him until your dad gets home. He had a long day.__" __Andy says. The daycare had told her that John hadn__'__t taken a nap today. He was laid down to sleep, but didn__'__t close his eyes. so he was in need of a good nap. _

_Sam is still working as a detective at 15. He was offered a position with Guns and Gangs, but he turned it down, wanting to honour Jerry for the rest of his career. Sam walked through his front door with a grocery bag and his briefcase, along with some tulips for his wonderful, beautiful wife. He walked into the kitchen where he saw the table being set by his two oldest sons. __"__Hey guys, what__'__s up?__" __Sam says as he takes off his coat and hangs it on the back of his chair. __"__Hey Dad!__"__Drew and Raymond said in unison. Sam gives them both a hug and then proceeds to give Lyla, where she is in her high chair. Lyla laughs and ducks her head into her shoulder as Sam gives her little kisses all over her face. __"__Did you miss me Lyla?__" __He asks. She shakes her head __'__no__'__, still laughing her head off. __"__What?__" __Sam says putting a hand over his heart, obviously hurt, but obviously joking. __"__Fine, how about mommy? Do you think mommy missed me?__" __He asks, as Andy puts the last of the meal on the table. Sam gets up from the seat he had taken, now looking at his wife and trying to get her attention. He pulls her close with one arm, nudging her nose with his own, then finally kisses her on her lips, soft but passionate. __"__Yup! I missed you.__" __She confirmed. Sam smiled, __"__Happy anniversary, McNally.__" "__Happy anniversary, Sam__" __she said. __"__Where__'__s John?__" __Sam asks, looking around the room, to see where his youngest son is to give him a hug. __"__Taking a nap. I was just going to get him up actually.__" __Andy replies. __"__I__'__ll get him__" __Sam says and walks down the hallway toward John__'__s room. He cracks the door open and peeks his head inside to get a look of his still sleeping son. He makes his way over to the bed and kneels down next to John__'__s sleeping form. John is laying on his back , facing Sam, mouth hung open with his hands above his head. Sam rubs John__'__s arm softly as he whispers in his ear. __"__Time to wake up buddy, dinner is ready.__" __John stirs quietly, turning slightly. His eyes adjust to the light that is coming in from the hallway, then looks up at Sam. __"__Da!__" __John says. __"__Hey little man. How was your day?__" __Sam asked. __"__Good. I tired Daddy.__" __John said. __"__Yea, I know Johnny, but Mommy made us some dinner and it__'__s going to get cold if we don__'__t eat it.__" "__Miwave__" __John said. Sam laughed. __"__The microwave? Smarty Pants! Come on, let__'__s go eat.__" __Sam said as he picked John out of his bed and cuddled him close to give him a kiss on the cheek. John laughed __"__Catch bad guys Daddy?__" __John asked furrowing his brow. __"__Not today Johnny, lots of paper work though__" __Sam smiled. John always asks about what Sam and Andy do every day. He says he wants to be a police officer like his mommy. Sam always gets a kick out of it, because John thinks detectives are lazy- just push paper around. _

"_Hey sleeping beauty!__" __Andy says coming closer to where Sam walks in to the kitchen with John cradled in his strong arms. She kisses John on his forehead then sets the last serving dish on the table. Sam buckles John into his high chair, then they all begin to eat, laugh, and talk about their day. _


	2. Chapter Numero Dos

**Author's Note:**This chapter is set a few months prior to the last chapter. Sorry… I can't write in order, my mind is all over the place, especially when I get new ideas for this power couple. Also, thank you for all of the reviews! I was very hesitant of publishing the stories I write for Rookie Blue and only decided to post because of the overload of Gail and Holly fics on here (seriously! Contribute to the world of McSwarek!) I have a stack of notebooks filled with little one-shots, so I'm glad people are enjoying what I have to offer. One thing you should know about me is, I pay attention to detail with whatever I write. If you catch some parallels in these stories don't be surprised! And comment/guess what the parallels are, I'd love to hear what you've guys got! I literally test myself on these characters so if you get bored of reading the fine details just skim over what you really want to read. Doesn't bother me, I do it all of the time! Anyways… hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment. **Thanks! -**_MsJacalina_

He's been up for a few hours now contemplating on whether or not to get up. These are his favourite days- rainy days like these when you don't have to get up for work, nothing else better to do than stay in bed all day and watch movies. BUT he certainly doesn't have the day off. He's got to get Drew and Ray up and adem for school, and make it to the station by 9:00. Andy is on the verge of popping out their fourth child- a girl this time, so she's staying home with John and Boo Radley until her due date. He looks over at Andy, curled up next to him with a pillow between her legs. Usually she'd be half on top of his chest with a leg swung over his leg, but as mentioned, she's pregnant. Her belly gets in the way of pretty much anything involving a kiss or a hug, or any physical intimacy for that matter. They've tried spooning- Sam's hand rubbing circles on her expanding stomach, but Andy likes to toss and turn to get comfortable, like any woman would during these rough times of insomnia. Sam laughs when Andy takes this exact moment to change her position and spread out like a starfish, smacking Sam in the face by accident. She wakes herself up like this all of the time, apologizing for interrupting his sleep. "It's 6:45, we should get up- wake Drew and Ray up for school…" Sam says once Andy faces him with her eyes barely open. "It should be a P.A Day" Andy says, looking out of the window once she has heard the torrential down pour. Unlike Sam, Andy dreads days like these. She'd rather it be sunny and warm so she can wear her flip flops and not have to worry if her kids are wearing enough layers. Sam kisses her soft on the lips, dreading that he soon has to pull away. "Come on, I'll make you blueberry pancakes" He says, finally making the effort of getting out of his comfy, warm bed. "With orange juice and you have yourself a deal." She smirked. " I think I can make that happen." He grinned "Do you want me to run you a bath? Boys don't need to be up for another 20 minutes." Sam offered. "No, that's okay. I should let Boo outside for a pee, plus I heard John playing in his room earlier. I'll see what he's up to." She smiled. "Maybe, and just maybe, you can run me that bath tonight and you can join me…" Sam raises his eyebrows, and grins as he shakes his head. "Me vuelves loco!" Sam says walking out of the bedroom to start breakfast. "I hope you said something nice!" Andy says

Andy gets out of bed and throws on a robe that's hanging on the door's hook, then wobbles down the hallway to Jonathan's room. She opens the door slowly to see if he had gone back to sleep, but there he is- playing with his trains once again! "Morning Johnny." Andy says stepping into her 3 year old's bedroom. He hides his dimply grin into his shoulder after she kisses his cheek. Her and Sam have gone over this so many times with John. "What did mommy and daddy say about your trains little man? Big boys need there rest if they want to play all day. That was your last warning so the trains need to stay with your other toys downstairs. You need your sleep. No more getting up early to play okay?" Andy said, John nodded. "Alright. Let's go pee. Then we'll let Boo out for a pee." Andy says walking out of the bedroom and into the washroom with John. Out of all three of her boys, John is a good mix of both her and Sam. He can be laid back and a rule breaker, but he's also a perfectionist and likes to talk a tone. Drew is a lot like Andy- speaks the way he feels, optimistic, OCD, and is a great basketball player. Ray is a lot like Sam- tends to hide his emotions about certain situations, but likes to tell jokes and is a book reader. He is calm, cool and collected, but is a total rule breaker and hard-ass. Although their personalities differ from time to time, all three are the spitting image of their father. Dark brown/black hair, brown eyes, and dimpled grin. Just some features are inherited by Andy- like the furrow of the brow when they're frustrated and the bright beautiful smile Sam adores. Andy hopes their fourth child inherits Sam's most valuable qualities- just not the eyebrows because those caterpillars do not belong on a baby girl's forehead.

After using "The Johnny House" (Drew always teases John that he was named after the toilet), they go downstairs to let Boo outside from the kitchen sliding doors into the backyard. John is still in his plaid pyjamas as he runs around the kitchen counter to hug Sam's legs. "Good morning my man!" Sam says putting down the spatula to pick up his son and toss him up in the air- away from the stove of course!(duh) John laughs his little pants off, then cuddles into his dad's neck once he's settled back in his arms. Sam kisses the top of his head. "Do you want to help me make mommy's favourite pancakes?" Sam asks, grabbing a chair for John to stand on. He nods his head and helps pour the batter into the pan. In the meantime, Andy went back upstairs to wake up Drew and Raymond.

She gets Drew up first - it still surprises her how many years have gone by since her oldest had been born. 13 years, she thinks. Time flies when you start having a family of your own. The memories you have created are the most important ones you'll remember. "Hey, Andrew time to wake up. Dad's making pancakes." Andy whispers into her son's ear rubbing his back gently. "I'm up." He says. "Is he making bacon?" he grins "You can't have pancakes without bacon!" Andy says. "Well… I don't know for sure actually, but if he knows us by now, he better be making bacon!" She says fast then hurries out of the room to yell down to Sam from the top of the stairs. "Sam! You making bacon?" She asks, as if its the end of the world. He's got this face on that says it all "Of course I'm making bacon sweetheart." "Okay, just checking…." She says, a little embarrassed now. She peeks her head back into Drew's room "He is indeed making bacon….And get up, washed, and dressed please. This bus is leaving in 45 minutes. Oh, and pack your basketball gear, you've got practice after school." Andy finishes, then goes into Ray's room. Ray is already up and dressed, packing his school bag with binders from last night's homework. "Morning Ray." Andy says "Hey mom, do I look professional?" He asks pointing at his attire for the day. "Yea, just tuck in your shirt and you look like your dad as a car salesman." She says smirking. "Okay, I have that presentation at the science fair today and I wanted to look the part." Ray says seriously. "Well, I happen to think you look absolutely handsome and very professional to present your pulley system. Now, let's go eat! I'm starving." She says "You're getting huge" Ray says. "You do realize you're supposed to drink for two, not eat for two right?" "Okay smart ass, that's exactly what your mother wants to hear in the morning before her crazy hormones start to kick in." Andy says walking out the door with her son not far behind. This kid definitely reads too much!

Once Ray came downstairs, he lets Boo Radley back in from his pee and dries him off with a towel at the door, then proceeds to give him fresh food and water. Boo has always been closer to Raymond than everybody else in the family. Something about him just screams animal lover and Boo has taken advantage of it. He will lay at Raymond's feet when he's sitting on the couch and he will follow him around wherever he goes. Raymond just understands the dog like nobody else does, he's just knows what to do. "You ready for the science fair today Ray?" Sam asks from his place near the stove. John is still helping him out with the pancakes, intrigued by his first attempt at making them. "Yea, I think so. I know that a dog's mouth is in fact cleaner than a human's mouth. I just have to prove that fact using the research I conducted." He says nonchalantly. Sam nods his head in appreciation for how smart his son is. "You're going to do great, if the judges say otherwise, tell them…" He gets the death glare from Andy "Oh never mind!" He says

When breakfast is ready, they all sit down at the kitchen table and enjoy the delicious meal Sam and John had made for them. It includes bacon (of course!) and fruit salad for good measure.

**Author****'****s Note #2:** Wow that was lonnnnnng! Holy Moly… Just so everyone is aware, I have no filter and can write for hours. It will never lead to a definite ending, so I have decided that every chapter will end with the family doing something together, and eating any meal of the day seems to be the best definite ending I can come up with for now. Just like any Duck Dynasty episode, they eat together as a family. And who doesn't like to eat? Am I right? Or am I right?

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MsJacalina**


End file.
